headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Bermuda Triangle/Aca soccer
Appearance Bermuda Triangle has big smiling mouth,big green eyes, sharp teeth and spiky black hair on the side and dark blue in middle. When you click on his Power Button, water will fall on him from sky and then a octopus will be on his head. Sometimes octopus will put his tentacles on Bemuda triangle's eyes and he will scream. Then octopus will remove tentacles from his eyes and he will send out tentacles and catch opponent and shake him. Power Shots Giant Snake Shot (Air Shot) His Air Shot is called Giant Snake Shot. He will scream:'' SEA SNAKE SHOT'' and a loud roar will be heared. A giant green snake with glowing yellow eyes, black horn and black teeth on his head will then appear near his goal. Snake will then break through the ground. After that snake's head will appear in front of Bermuda triangle and will scream on opponent. Snake will fire around 15 bones and 3 skulls from its mouth. Bones can push opponent in net and 3 skulls carry fake ball that can score goal. After that snake will rise in air and will go in net similair way as Croatia's laser in air shot. In snake's head is the ball. If opponent doesn't counter it, he will be wrapped (similair in Chile power shot) and can not move for 3 seconds. Giant UFO Shot (Ground Shot) His Ground Shot is called Giant UFO Shot. He will scream: UFO!! and a giant shadow will cover pitch. A giant ufo with 1 very big hole and 1 small will appear in air . A space ship will appear from small hole and will come near Bermuda triangle's goal. In space ship is an alien that looks similair as Kepler 22b but is red. Then a big hole will suck opponent if he is in middle of pitch. After that small space ship will fire 10 rockets in opponent's net. First rocket, 5th rocket and 10th rocket carry the ball. Flying Ship Shot (Counter Attack) His Counter Attack is called Flying Ship Shot. He will scream: SHIP SHOT!!! and a shadow will again appear. Then from air a big ,really old and rooten ship with skeletons on him will appear from sky and will go inside opponent's net in similair way as Thailand's ground shot. On his bow is a ball. When ship touches ground he will explode and parts of ship will be around opponent (similair when Croatia's robot explode). Costume Bermuda Triangle's costume is spear costume. On costume is a big cannon that shots 1-3 spears every 5 seconds. Spears thrust in ground and will stay there for 3 seconds. If opponent touch thrusted spear, he will take some damage (like when you kick him), but if spear that is shoted from costume touch him, it will make him unconscious for 4 seconds and spear will stay in his head. If second spear touch him, it will also stay in his head, and if 5 spears are in his head, he will explode. This is SS rank costume. speed:+6 Dash:+4 jump:+5 kick:+5 Power:+4 Unlock Requirements Win 1st place in Head Cup without losing your costume more than 4 times or unlock now for 750,000,000 points. Trivia *The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean, where a number of aircraftand ships are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances (taken from Wikipedia). Some myths says there lives giant monsters( reason for air shor) or extraterrestrial beings (reason for ground shot). Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Aca soccer